ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
War of Games (Video Game)
Do not confuse this with the defunct television series with the same name. War of Games is a fictional video game made by Jacky 50A as a redoing of the title from his previous TV show with the same name. It is a multi-franchise fighting game featuring a whole host of characters from different video game series, from the nitty-gritty realistic ones we see nowadays down to classic memorable icons from games for all ages. It is set to be playable on PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and PC. A tie-in strategy game is set to be released for mobile devices. The regular version will be launched on the 1st of December, 2019 while the mobile port will be launched on the 28th of November in the same year. Summary All across the gaming multiverse, a tournament of grandiose proportions has been held to examine the worthiness of the universes' existence. Obviously, all those threats of the annihilation of one being's universe is but a bluff because all the watchers want is an entertaining bloodsport between the many icons of gaming. Who's to say there's a cosmic antagonist waiting for the participants after defeating legions of other fighters? All that is to know, is that things are about to get messy! Gameplay Combat War of Games is a 2.5D fighting game where players pick a wide array of video game characters to fight against other characters in single combat. Like other fighting games, players attempt to defeat other characters using a variety of combos, special attacks, and super moves performed by inserting certain inputs from the console. In-combat, characters can perform throws, charge attacks, combos, combo-breakers, special attacks, super moves, and activate traits unique to each character. Players are able to build up a multi-stage power meter that goes up to Level 5 (500%). By spending a portion of the power meter, players can perform combo-breakers, enhanced special attacks, and super moves. Similar to Marvel vs Capcom 3, characters can usually perform three different super moves from levels one to three. Taking cues from the Netherrealm fighting games, parts of a stage can be interacted with by the players in order to gain an advantage over the enemy. When players execute a charge attack at the corner of a stage, they will be transported into another part of the stage and treated with a painful cinematic detailing the victim's destruction by the stage. Other gameplay mechanics include positive effects (buffs) and negative effects (debuffs) that obviously benefit characters in different ways, and the Rage Mode. Rage Mode is a state where characters experience certain bonuses that compliment their playstyle, not only granting bonuses to attack just as the name implies. Each characters have different Rage Modes with different names, and sometimes, different skins actually modify the mode itself and some properties within the characters themselves. Game Modes *'Single Player' **'Battle' **'Time Attack' **'Arcade' **'Last Stand' *'Online Multiplayer' **'Clash' **'Brawl' *'Extras' **'Archive' **'Store' **'Character Builder' TBA Characters TBA Stages TBA DLC Content TBA Trivia TBA Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Jacky 50A's Ideas Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC games Category:Rated T Games